1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that selectively provides a multimedia service in a streaming or progressive mode based on an amount of memory available in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call service function. For example, users can access the Internet, watch videos or broadcasts, play games, send and receive text and voice messages, perform scheduling tasks, etc. using their mobile terminal.
In addition, because the mobile terminals provide many additional functions, the amount of memory used is also increased. However, the mobile terminal does not effectively control and inform the user about the available amount of memory in the mobile terminal.